In general, a lamp refers to an apparatus which supplies or adjusts light for a specific purpose. As a light source of the lamp, an incandescent light, a fluorescent light, or a neon light may be used. Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) is used.
A lamp unit may generally include a light emitting module and a reflector setting an orientation angle of light emitted from the light emitting module. Here, the light emitting module may include at least one light emitting diode (LED) provided on a printed circuit board (PCB).
Such a lamp unit may be used in a backlight, a display device, a lighting lamp, an indicating lamp for vehicles, or a headlamp according to purposes thereof.
Particularly, a lamp unit used in vehicles closely relates to safe driving of a vehicle and thus, needs to be operated to be suit safe driving standards. For example, the lamp unit used in vehicles needs to satisfy regulations regarding a cut-off line so as not to obstruct a field of vision of a driver of a vehicle approaching on the opposite side of the road.